The present invention relates to an improved packet of material for absorbing and immobilizing liquid after the liquid comes in contact therewith and to the paper used for such an envelope.
By way of background, the liquid absorbing and immobilizing character of sodium polyacrylate is known. A small amount of this material will absorb and immobilize a relatively large quantity of an aqueous solution by forming a gel-like material when it reacts therewith. In copending application Ser. No. 863,722, filed May 16, 1986, a packet is disclosed which contains sodium polyacrylate in a starch paper envelope which is coated with polyvinyl acetate for heat-sealing the envelope. However, in one embodiment the polyvinyl acetate was coated uniformly on the starch paper, and thus the envelope would not disintegrate in solutions in which the polyvinyl acetate was not soluble.